Tears of Light
by Melior
Summary: La quête de Loveless est terminée. Mais… est-ce vraiment la fin ? Arkon n'était pas le seul ennemi. Une nouvelle menace se profile à l'horizon…
1. Prologue : Ceux qui ne dorment pas

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Prologue : Ceux qui ne dorment pas**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Alicia, Soluènn, William, Arkon, Baku, Jug, Ohana, Bill, Nako, Pips et Quick. _

_Salut ! Je suis de retour avec la suite de la fic « La Promesse des Trois ». Donc, si jamais de nouveaux lecteurs ouvrent cette fic, je leur conseille de d'abord lire la fic dont je viens de parler, sinon ils risqueraient de ne pas comprendre. _

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

_

* * *

Gaïa, Mont Nibel, réacteur Mako… _

L'eau émettait constamment un léger gargouillis, à l'intérieur du tube. C'était toujours ainsi depuis des années, dans ce réacteur du Mont Nibel où les humains avaient osé l'enfermer.

Parfois, quand de rares personnes venaient, en général des ouvriers chargés d'entretenir le réacteur, les choses changeaient un peu : le bruit des pas qui résonnaient de façon différente pour elle, il était amplifié par la résonance du métal constituant les murs reliés à sa prison de verre. Les voix portées par l'écho lui rapportaient des discussions techniques ou banales, concernant la vie futile de ces stupides humains.

Parfois, des curieux s'approchaient du tube et tentaient de discerner quelque chose à travers l'immense réseau de fils et la sculpture masquée érigée devant le tube. Ils renonçaient vite, soit parce qu'ils se décourageaient devant ces obstacles, ou reculaient quand enfin ils entrevoyaient l'horreur qui flottait dans la Mako du tube.

Mais Jenova s'en moquait. Ils la croyaient morte, ils pensaient qu'elle n'était plus qu'un corps pourri, conservé tant bien que mal dans un aquarium géant. Mais non. Elle était vivante, son esprit était conscient et n'avait jamais cessé de penser depuis plus de trente ans. Trente ans… Dire que pendant plus de deux mille ans, elle avait dû s'éloigner de son corps, à cause des sortilèges puissants qu'avaient érigés les Cetras pour l'enfermer dans la glace. Elle avait renoncé, plus par découragement qu'autre chose.

Elle n'avait pas perdu espoir. Car ce qu'ignoraient les Cetras, ce qu'ignorait la planète elle-même, c'était qu'elle n'était pas venue seule, oh non ! Personne ne les avait vues, mais en fait, d'autres personnes s'étaient trouvées dans le Météore qui l'avait amenée ici.

Comment était-elle venue ? Pourquoi ? Elle le savait parfaitement, elle. Ainsi que ceux qui l'avaient suivie, et emmené son esprit en lieu sûr une fois son corps enfermé dans la glace.

Quand les scientifiques l'avaient sortie de là, ses serviteurs avaient enfin laissé son esprit revenir ici, pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Elle n'avait plus de bras, ses ailes étaient en mauvais état, son ventre percé. Fâcheux, elle ne pouvait plus du tout s'en servir. Ces idiots avaient été jusqu'à lui trouver un nom : Jenova. Ridicule. Mais bon, elle devrait s'en contenter.

Car de toute façon, depuis tout ce temps, le visage de celle qu'on avait surnommée la Calamité des Cieux ne regardait pas à travers l'eau glauque dans laquelle flottaient ses restes.

Elle réfléchissait.

Des variations insolites et contrariantes avaient commencé à se former dans le complexe enchaînement d'évènements qu'elle avait déclenchés il y a si longtemps, des évènements qu'elle avait étudiés, voire délicatement modifiés durant plus de deux milliers de jours sans soleil. Ces variations avaient causé une flétrissure dans son dessein. Ce n'était pas irréparable, bien sûr – les ouvrages tissés par la Calamité des Cieux étaient robustes, et il faudrait en détruire complètement plus de quelques fils avant que son triomphe final ne fût menacé – mais les réparations prendraient du temps, et des soins, et la concentration absolue dont seule elle était capable.

Les ailes de chair se plissèrent légèrement, faisant trembler l'eau dans la colonne de verre. Un ouvrier en uniforme, occupé à pianoter sur une calculatrice près du tube, sursauta et se tourna vers elle, puis haussa des épaules avant de se remettre au travail.

Loin au fond du réacteur, au cœur même des ténèbres du tube où s'échappaient les filaments de Mako détruits, recrachés par le réacteur, des créatures ouvrirent leurs yeux, à peine plus jeunes que ceux de la Calamité, puis tendirent leurs vieilles oreilles pour écouter.

Deux des nombreuses silhouettes se détachèrent du lot et s'approchèrent de l'arbre de métal au sommet duquel trônait la capsule de verre de Jenova.

S'agenouillant, ils placèrent les talons de leurs mains devant leurs yeux.

Comme l'esprit de Jenova les considérait ainsi que la tâche qu'elle allait leur confier, elle regretta un instant la perte du seul Cetra qu'elle ait réussi à corrompre autrefois, Arkon – mais ce regret ne dura qu'un très court instant. Jenova était la dernière des plus vieilles créatures de son espèce : elle n'avait pas survécu à tous ses pairs à travers les siècles en s'attardant à des émotions inutiles.

Arkon l'avait servie au moment où elle en avait eu le plus besoin : il avait capturé l'âme de nombreux Cetras, absorbé leur détresse, leurs désillusions, leur chagrin et surtout leur manque d'amour pour écrire une pièce. _Loveless_. Cette œuvre magique, dispersée en plusieurs exemplaires, avait semé la graine des ténèbres dans le cœur de nombreux esprits, apportant ainsi, au fil des siècles, des forces à Jenova.

Mais aujourd'hui, deux mille cinquante-cinq ans plus tard, le flot s'était brusquement arrêté. Jenova avait eu des visions de son serviteur affrontant une bande d'humains et de gobelins, avec trois Soldats parmi eux.

Tant pis. Arkon avait été d'une dévotion et d'une loyauté absolue dans ses missions, et il avait les qualités particulières de sa nature Cetra qui satisfaisaient aux visées de Jenova, mais il n'avait néanmoins été qu'un instrument, quelque chose que l'on utilise puis que l'on abandonne. Pour d'autres tâches, il y aurait d'autres serviteurs.

Les deux serviteurs s'inclinèrent devant elle, et rouvrirent les yeux comme s'ils s'éveillaient d'un rêve. Les désirs de leur maîtresse avaient été versés en eux comme le lait d'une cruche. Ils se tournèrent et disparurent, aussi agiles, rapides et silencieux que des ombres fuyant l'aube.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Région de Cosmo Canyon, dans les falaises, à quelques kilomètres de la ville…_

Nako ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut un moment pour reconnaître la chambre où il dormait. Ce n'était qu'une des grottes de la région de Cosmo Canyon. Les murs étaient de pierre rouge feu, si foncé qu'il prenait une teinte brune. Une lampe à huile était accrochée au plafond, diffusant une lumière douce et tamisée. Sur le sol, de nombreux coussins moelleux étaient éparpillés.

En voyant sa compagne allongée près de lui, dormant paisiblement, Nako se sentit un peu mieux. Gaesha mettrait bientôt bas, les esprits de la planète disaient que le petit viendrait dans au moins trois jours.

Le fauve s'étira et, jugeant que le sommeil ne reviendrait pas facilement, sortit dehors, sur le bord de la falaise à droite de la porte de chez lui.

La vision des étoiles dans le ciel lui fit du bien. Il avait fait un mauvais rêve : deux créatures quittaient l'ombre d'un réacteur Mako et partaient en direction de sa ville.

Pourquoi ? Que comptaient-ils faire ?

Le regard de Nako se posa sur le bas de la falaise. Il apercevait au loin les lumières de la Bougie Cosmo, symbole de la sagesse et la force de la ville où un des leurs, Nanaki, avait vécu jusqu'à ce que la Shinra l'enlève.

Le Rouge soupira. Il aurait aimé rencontrer Nanaki, mais les rares Rouges survivants avaient choisi de disparaître pour se protéger.

Les Rouges n'étaient guère nombreux, ils avaient une vie plus longue que celle des humains et prenaient donc plus le temps d'étudier leurs sentiments avec l'esprit, avant d'écouter leur cœur.

Cela avait été le cas pour Nako, encore que Gaesha lui reprochait parfois l'empressement qu'il avait – apparemment – exprimé dans le passé. Il savait qu'elle ne faisait que le taquiner. Les sentiments qu'éprouvaient les Rouges les uns envers les autres étaient sincères, ils ne vivaient que par la vérité.

Nako soupira, et regarda le bracelet ornant sa patte avant gauche. Il portait un petit bijou particulier : un cœur couronné, protégé par deux mains. Le symbole de la Ligue du Savoir fondée il y a des siècles par les derniers Cetras, que les premiers Rouges avaient rencontrés.

Les Rouges étaient alors sauvages et n'approchaient pas les humains. Ils ne savaient pas parler, ils ne connaissaient que la chasse, la nature et le langage de la planète, qu'ils comprenaient inconsciemment. Soit c'était bon, soit c'était mauvais. Ils n'avaient pas encore le concept des nuances.

La rencontre des Cetras avait changé leur vie. Ils avaient appris à parler, découvert le savoir et réalisé l'horreur que représentait Jenova. De par leurs pouvoirs liés aux étoiles, les Rouges avaient réussi à percer l'horrible vérité entourant la Calamité des cieux. La Ligue du Savoir avait alors vu le jour, dans le but de protéger cette vérité.

L'un des derniers membres de cette ligue, William Scott, était un terrien. Mais il était originaire de Gaïa, il avait vécu ici autrefois, à Cosmo Canyon. Mais il détenait des pouvoirs de Cetra, de par son héritage ancestral, avec les premiers membres de la Ligue du Savoir.

Il avait découvert un des exemplaires de _Loveless_ et choisi de l'emmener loin d'ici, sur une autre planète, pour protéger Gaïa.

Nako avait gardé le contact avec William par le pouvoir des étoiles mêlé à celui des Cetras et de la Planète. Il avait ainsi aidé son ami dans les recherches pour percer les secrets du manuscrit. Tous deux espéraient ainsi détruire le réseau magique qui absorbait l'énergie des âmes et donnait de la force à Jenova.

Mais depuis maintenant huit ans, plus rien. William était mort. Sa fille, Soluènn, avait découvert toute son histoire et utilisé ses pouvoirs pour venir ici. Elle avait repris le flambeau de son père.

Et hier soir, le dernier exemplaire de _Loveless_ avait été détruit, sur Terre, dans la maison où elle et sa famille avaient vécu. Nako s'en était réjoui.

Mieux encore : la matéria d'ambre, issue des pouvoirs de tous les Rouges et Cetras unis au fil des siècles, s'était fondue dans le corps de la jeune fille. Et elle avait rencontré un homme. Genesis Rapsodhos, Soldat Première Classe, d'après les données dans son dernier message télépathique. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an maintenant, et Soluènn était tombée enceinte.

Nako n'avait pas voulu en parler à Soluènn, mais la venue de cet enfant serait très importante pour le futur. Il le savait, il l'avait appris il y a longtemps, dans l'une des prophéties que les Rouges avaient apprises des étoiles. Tout allait donc pour le mieux.

Mais ce soir… Ce soir, voilà qu'un cauchemar le hantait. Le chef des Rouges survivants sentait qu'une nouvelle menace se profilait à l'horizon. Tout n'était pas fini. Jenova était affaiblie, certes, mais pas vaincue.

Nako secoua la tête. Non, pas Jenova. Ce n'était même pas son vrai nom, juste celui qu'un des scientifiques avait donné au spécimen.

Soudain, un bruit fit sursauter Nako. Le fauve sentit son poil se hérisser sur son dos. Ce bruit ne faisait pas partie de ceux de la nuit. C'était autre chose. Et cette aura…

Avec lenteur, il se retourna. Et il vit les deux ombres de son cauchemar debout devant lui, le regardant avec un sourire insolent sur les lèvres.

« Trouvé ! » chantonna la première ombre.

« Enfin… » dit l'autre.

Nako se mit en garde. Ces maudits avaient même amené des fantômes Gi avec eux ! Il pouvait les voir derrière, armés de leurs terribles lances empoisonnées.

Les fantômes Gi étaient laids. Leur corps était long, maigre, comme un épouvantail peint en bleu.

Nako comprit, avec regret, qu'il ne verrait pas son fils venir au monde. Car ce qu'il allait faire exigeait un sacrifice.

Se dressant sur ses pattes, il se mit à rugir, pour donner l'alerte. Les lances se plantèrent dans son corps. La douleur fit naître la colère en Nako.

Il se retourna et fonça sur les guerriers, commençant à déchiqueter leurs corps de ses griffes.

Les deux ombres restèrent immobiles, en retrait, regardant ce spectacle avec un léger sourire attendri, comme deux parents regardant des enfants se chamailler.

Qu'importe si les Gis mourraient. Nako allait mourir, et ils pourraient lui prendre ce qu'ils désiraient. Bientôt, ils pourraient aller sur Terre exterminer les autres membres de la Ligue du Savoir.

* * *

_Voilà ! Le premier chapitre s'arrête là, désolée. _

_Dites-moi si vous aimez et si vous voulez connaître la suite. J'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaît, et ce que ce n'est pas trop compliqué ni rien. _

_Le mot « Rouge » désigne les membres de l'espèce de Nanaki. Je ne sais pas quel est leur vrai nom, mais vu que Hojo l'appelait Red XIII, j'ai jugé qu'on pouvait les appeler comme ça. _

_Quant à Jenova et ce qu'elle est vraiment, on verra plus tard. Néanmoins, je tiens à rassurer l'auteur Ayame-Nightbreed : cela n'aura rien à voir avec les Yuu'Gure ni tout ce qu'elle a écrit, ni avec les Oakans de Lunastrelle. Je respecte les droits d'auteur. Je n'aimerais pas moi-même qu'on se serve de mes histoires de façon frauduleuse ! _

_Bon, eh bien, je crois que j'ai tout dit pour ce chapitre. Merci et à bientôt, j'espère. _


	2. Petits problèmes de ménage

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Petits problèmes de ménage**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Alicia, Soluènn, William, Arkon, Baku, Jug, Ohana, Bill, Nako, Pips et Quick. _

_

* * *

Terre, dans une maison de campagne située en Angleterre, au nord-ouest du Cheshire, au bord de la mer… _

L'hiver s'était installé sur la campagne anglaise, en ce mois de novembre 2008. De fréquents blizzards soufflaient sur la côte anglaise, les vents froids étaient arrêtés par les murs de Lockwood. La neige avait recouvert la maison et les terres au bord de la mer.

Chaque fois que Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth, Ohana, Jug, Baku, Pips et Quick quittaient Gaïa pour venir rendre visite à Soluènn et sa mère Alicia, c'était l'occasion pour sortir se promener, admirer la campagne anglaise recouverte d'un manteau blanc, ou faire des batailles de boules de neige.

Pour Soluènn, les sorties étaient interdites depuis longtemps. Pourtant, les premiers mois de sa grossesse avaient été merveilleux. Elle s'était sentie énergique et avait fait plusieurs excursions.

Mais au bout du quatrième mois, la prévenance de Genesis avait atteint une telle ampleur qu'elle avait dû progressivement abandonner ses promenades. Et pas question d'aller sur Gaïa ! Sa mère l'avait surveillée.

L'énergie de la jeune fille n'avait pas diminué pour autant. Mais parfois, des disputes avaient éclaté entre elle et Genesis, ce dernier pensant que Soluènn en faisait trop et elle en ayant assez qu'il la traite comme une enfant malade. Puis vers la fin de la grossesse, Genesis avait dû faire face aux changements de sa bien-aimée. Cette dernière passait sans raison des rires à une crise de larmes. N'ayant jamais connu la paternité, il se sentait parfois complètement dépassé par les évènements.

Le dernier mois avait été particulièrement dur pour elle, mais aussi pour lui.

Genesis avait un peu de mal à concilier sa vie de Soldat sur Gaïa avec celle sur Terre. Depuis la fin de la quête de _Loveless_, les compagnons avaient décidé de garder le secret sur leurs voyages entre la Terre et Gaïa. Genesis, Angeal et Sephiroth avaient donc reçu de Soluènn une nouvelle matéria leur permettant de faire le voyage.

Chaque fois qu'ils avaient terminé leurs missions et que Lazard leur accordait quelques jours de permission, ils en profitaient pour rejoindre Baku, Ohana, Jug et les gobelins qui étaient restés sur la petite île au nord-est de Gaïa, là où ils se cachaient. Et tous ensemble, ils activaient alors la matéria et revenaient sur Terre pour rendre visite à Soluènn et Alicia, qui s'étaient réinstallées dans la maison de Lockwood.

Mais quelques semaines après la fin de leurs aventures, Soluènn avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte. La jeune fille avait dû complètement renoncer à sortir, son état lui permettant à peine de se promener dans le jardin.

Genesis se montrait le plus conciliant possible, mais cela ne faisait qu'accroître l'agacement de la future mère. Leurs amis avaient eu peur que cela entache leur amour.

Cependant, leur relation était toujours aussi tendre et passionnée. Parfois, les gobelins se divertissaient de leurs disputes. Les autres préféraient rester à l'écart, de peur d'y ajouter leur grain de sel.

Chaque fois que Genesis tentait de faire prendre du repos à Soluènn, cette dernière se défoulait sur son amant trop parfait. Mais sa sensibilité à fleur de peau était toujours pardonnée lorsqu'il la voyait si fatiguée.

Et aujourd'hui, assise sur une chaise près de la fenêtre de sa chambre, avec l'air morose, Soluènn regardait les paysages enneigés. Sa mauvaise humeur passagère était revenue.

Elle désirait tellement cet enfant. Pourquoi les derniers mois étaient-ils aussi difficiles ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alicia était dans le salon, en train de lire un livre sur le canapé devant la cheminée, quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

La jeune femme se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle sourit en reconnaissant le manteau rouge de Genesis. Et à ses pieds, deux petites formes enveloppées dans des capes de laine grise émettaient un bruyant claquement de dents.

Alicia s'empressa de les faire entrer.

« Bonjour, Alicia », dit Genesis.

« Bonjour, Genesis. Pips, Quick, vous allez bien ? » demanda la mère avec inquiétude.

Pour toute réponse, les gobelins éternuèrent bruyamment.

« Il n'y a que vous trois, aujourd'hui ? » demanda Alicia en les conduisant dans le salon.

« Non, les autres vont bientôt arriver, dit Genesis. Sephiroth et Angeal ont eu un peu de retard parce que leurs rapports sont plus longs à rédiger que le mien. »

Alicia sourit. Elle savait qu'en fait, Genesis avait écrit le sien avec rapidité pour venir au plus vite.

« Alors, je file à l'auberge pour les accueillir. Restez au chaud, en attendant », dit la mère.

Elle sortit du salon. Les gobelins se précipitèrent vers la cheminée. Genesis leva les yeux vers le plafond avec l'air hésitant. Devait-il aller voir Soluènn, ou non ?

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un bruit étrange. Il baissa les yeux et vit, avec surprise, que Pips avait sorti l'aspirateur du placard du salon.

« Tadaaaam ! Voici la machine dévoreuse de saleté ! » dit-il avec fierté.

« C'est beau, mais ça sert à quoi, frérot ? » dit Quick.

« À nettoyer la maison ! J'ai une idée : nous allons faire tout le ménage, ainsi Alicia et Soluènn seront folles de joie. Et qui sait ? Elles nous feront peut-être même un bon chocolat chaud pour nous remercier ! »

Un chocolat chaud ? Genesis en doutait un peu. En entendant les idées de son frère, les yeux de Quick se remplirent d'étoiles.

« Oh ouiiiiiiii ! Un chocolat chaud avec des muffins anglais, miam ! J'en veux, j'en veux ! »

« Et Soluènn sera contente, elle chantera nos louanges et prendra conscience de nos grandes qualités de gobelins serviables et amicaux », dit Pips avec un sourire rêveur.

Les deux gobelins se mirent à danser de joie devant un Genesis accablé.

« AU TRAVAIL, YOUPIIIIIII ! ON Y VA, ON NETTOIE PARTOUT AVEC LA GROSSE MACHIIIIIIINE ! » dirent les jumeaux.

Puis une fois devant l'aspirateur, ils prirent un air bête.

« Au fait, comment on met en marche ce gros bidule ? » dit Pips.

« J'sais pas », dit Quick.

Genesis se racla la gorge.

« Les gars, c'est un appareil électrique ! Donc… »

Quick prit la prise au bout du fil de l'appareil et la brancha dans le mur.

« Donc, on enfonce d'abord sa queue dans le mur, hein ? » dit-il.

Pips prit le bout du long tube en plastique de l'aspirateur et se mit à frotter le tapis avec.

« J'ai bien observé comment faisait Alicia », dit-il en assurant sa prise sur le tube.

Quick se mit à cheval sur le moteur de l'aspirateur et dit :

« Il faut le gratter jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse vrrrrrr ! »

« Tu vas marcher, oui, sale bête ?! » s'écria Pips.

Quick se pencha vers le moteur et se mit à gratter, mais il demanda ensuite pourquoi rien ne se passait.

« Les gars… laissez tomber », dit Genesis.

Mais Pips ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Furieux, il se mit à crier.

« Tu dors, ou quoi ? ! Espèce de gros éléphant ! ! ! Attends un peu, je vais t'arracher la trompe, moi ! » Il se mit secouer le tube dans tous les sens. « Tu vas marcher, oui ? Tu vas marcher ? ! Hein ? Toujours pas ? Eh ben, tiens, tiens, tiens, tiens et tiens ! »

Genesis esquiva les attaques de la tête de l'aspirateur. Mais Pips était si fâché qu'il se mit à courir dans tous les sens en agitant la « trompe » de l'aspirateur, en poursuivant Quick et Genesis dans le salon.

Soudain, le tube échappa aux mains du gobelin et fonça sur la fenêtre. Dans un suprême effort, Genesis se posta devant et rattrapa le tube avec ses deux mains à plat, l'une devant l'autre.

Soulagé, il le déposa sur le sol puis débrancha l'appareil et alla le ranger dans le placard.

« Je vous l'avais dit, laissez tomber. Attendez le retour d'Alicia, on boira un chocolat tous ensemble, ce sera plus gai. Restez à vous chauffer devant le feu, en attendant. Moi, je monte. »

Les gobelins acquiescèrent avec l'air résigné.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Genesis monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre de Soluènn. Un moment, il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte et l'observa. Elle n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, il fut rassuré de la voir sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient encore constellés de quelques flocons de neige qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de fondre.

« Tu es sorti », devina Soluènn avec une lueur d'envie dans les yeux.

« Oui », dit Genesis en veillant à économiser ses mots, pour éviter une dispute.

« Veinard », soupira la jeune fille en regardant à nouveau dehors.

Genesis ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa mauvaise humeur l'amusait. Malgré la grosseur de son ventre, elle était toujours aussi belle que le premier jour où il l'avait rencontrée : de longs cheveux châtain foncé, des yeux émeraude, un visage fin et gracieux. Depuis que la quête de _Loveless_ s'était achevée, elle avait perdu la mélancolie et la résolution de mourir qui la hantaient depuis plus de huit ans.

Découvrir l'amour puis une future vie en famille l'avait rendue radieuse. Genesis ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher d'appréhender le futur. Il ne pourrait pas constamment faire un aller-retour entre Gaïa et la Terre. Il se demandait toujours dans quel monde il vivrait. Sur Terre, et renoncer à ses rêves de héros dans le Soldat ?

Angeal et Ohana étaient ensemble depuis la fin de l'aventure de _Loveless_, et leurs origines d'habitants de Gaïa ne posaient pas ce genre de problème. Les autres vivaient reclus sur l'île et n'avaient pas vraiment d'attaches liées à Gaïa. Sephiroth semblait vraiment heureux chaque fois qu'il venait sur Terre, comme si son fardeau de Soldat le lâchait enfin. Genesis était sûr qu'il avait la ferme intention de découvrir un moyen de rester dans ce monde. Et lui, alors ? Il était déchiré entre ses rêves et son amour pour Soluènn et l'enfant qui naîtrait bientôt.

Il secoua la tête. Il y penserait plus tard, quand l'enfant viendrait. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Elle sourit et passa une main sur ses bras.

« Les autres sont venus ? » murmura la jeune fille.

« Oui. Ils sont à l'auberge, ils arrivent bientôt. »

« Génial ! Tout le monde peut sortir sauf moi ! » dit la jeune fille en s'écartant, l'air boudeuse.

Il allait répliquer quand il la vit se pétrifier, une main sur son ventre. Il se précipita vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est… »

Soluènn hocha la tête, trop haletante pour parler.

« Oui… Je crois… Le bébé… Le bébé vient ! »

« Quoi, là ?! Tout de suite ?! »

La panique se lisait clairement sur son visage alors que Soluènn restait calme. Elle attendit la fin de sa contraction.

« Non… Je ne crois pas… Pas tout de suite… » dit-elle à voix basse.

Genesis fit la moue. Le calme de la jeune fille n'était pas convaincant. Où était Alicia ? Ah oui, elle était à l'auberge aussi, pour guider les autres jusqu'ici. La neige avait rendu les sentiers méconnaissables.

Il lui prit le bras et la mena vers le lit.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'allonger », dit-il.

« Oh non, ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller ! »

« Non. Il faut que j'aille chercher quelqu'un… »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il la vit étouffer un cri de douleur.

« NON ! Je vais chercher quelqu'un ! »

Il sortit en trombe du salon et vit les autres qui venaient juste d'arriver dans le couloir, et ôtaient la neige de leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements.

« Ah, Genesis ! Désolé pour le retard, la neige a posé problème. Comment va Soluènn ? » dit Angeal.

« Elle… On dirait que c'est maintenant ! » répondit celui-ci en suppliant Alicia du regard.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, puis se rendit dans la chambre suivie de Genesis et Baku, le médecin du groupe. Les autres suivirent, inquiets.

« Elle va bien, au moins ? » dit Sephiroth, les sourcils froncés.

Baku examina rapidement l'adolescente, dit quelque à Alicia, puis tous deux hochèrent la tête de concert. Tandis que la mère filait dans le salon pour prendre le téléphone, le jeune homme s'approcha des autres.

« Elle va accoucher dans moins d'une journée, Alicia téléphone pour la conduire à l'hôpital. Ça va aller, toutes les mères passent par là avant de mettre un enfant au monde. »

Sephiroth jeta un regard étrange vers Soluènn, mélange de tristesse, excitation, peur et regret. Il se demandait si sa propre mère avait subi cette épreuve, lorsqu'elle l'avait mis au monde. Et elle était morte en le mettant au monde, en plus ! Il espérait que cela n'arriverait pas à son amie, sans parler de Genesis ! Il tenait tant à la jeune fille…

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde attendait dans le couloir d'un hôpital de la ville la plus proche de Lockwood.

Heureusement, il faisait nuit et personne ne traînait dans les couloirs, sauf les infirmiers de surveillance. Soluènn était dans une chambre. Elle n'avait plus aucune crise de contractions, mais les docteurs étaient prêts à intervenir dès que cela reprendrait.

Dans la cafétéria, il faisait noir. Seuls les spots disséminés au plafond émettaient une douce lueur tamisée. Les fenêtres étaient fermées par de grands rideaux noirs, sauf une à l'extrême gauche de la salle. La lumière de la lune éclairait la pièce par cette unique ouverture.

Alicia, Angeal, Sephiroth, Baku, Jug, Ohana et les gobelins étaient assis à une des tables de la cafétéria, devant le bar où s'alignaient des bouteilles d'eau minérale en plastique et des sodas. Genesis avait du mal à tenir en place.

« Rassure-toi, elle va s'en sortir. J'ai eu aussi des contractions quand je l'ai mise au monde », dit Alicia.

Genesis hocha la tête. Ça ne suffisait pas vraiment à le convaincre, mais bon.

Malgré l'angoisse qui régnait, Sephiroth et Angeal le regardaient avec amusement. Voir leur ami jouer le futur père prévenant était vraiment drôle.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière entra, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Le père peut venir. C'est vous ? Suivez-moi », dit-elle en voyant Genesis s'avancer.

Le Soldat suivit la jeune femme le long des couloirs jusqu'à une chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, il se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Allongée dans un lit, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit, Soluènn semblait évanouie. Quelques mèches de cheveux collaient à son front couvert de sueur. Des traces de larmes étaient visibles sur ses joues. Cela avait dû être très éprouvant pour elle.

Mais elle portait dans les bras un petit paquet de linge blanc. En voyant cela, Genesis sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Lentement, il s'approcha. Au bruit de ses pas, Soluènn ouvrit les yeux et tourna vers lui un visage souriant malgré la fatigue.

« C'est une fille », dit l'infirmière, toujours près de la porte.

Genesis s'approcha. Soluènn écarta doucement un pli couvrant le visage de l'enfant. Le nourrisson fronça le nez puis ouvrit les yeux, de grands yeux verts. De très rares et fines mèches de cheveux roux étaient visibles au bord de son front. Genesis sourit. Elle avait les yeux de sa mère, mais déjà des cheveux comme les siens.

En voyant sa mère, le bébé eut un petit sourire et un gazouillement. Genesis eut un sourire attendri si naturel qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte lui-même.

« Prends-la », dit Soluènn en lui tendant le bébé.

Genesis afficha un air perplexe, puis il se pencha et prit le bébé. Ce dernier tendit une minuscule main vers lui, et se mit à jouer avec la boucle d'oreille de son père.

Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à croire que cette chose si petite provenait de lui, de Soluènn, de leur amour. Quand l'enfant le regarda de ses grands yeux intéressés, Genesis ne put retenir une larme. Après un moment, il s'agenouilla et la redonna à Soluènn.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Genesis se tourna vers la porte et sourit en voyant tout le monde qui essayait de repousser l'infirmière pour passer.

Alicia put venir, étant après tout la grand-mère. Genesis réussit à rassurer l'infirmière de laisser venir les autres.

Bientôt, tout le monde se retrouva autour du lit, à regarder le bébé. Même les gobelins étaient venus, Genesis avait réussi à convaincre l'infirmière de sortir, pour ne pas les voir.

« Elle est magnifique », murmura Ohana.

« Adorable », dit Jug.

« Elle a déjà tes yeux », dit Angeal en repoussant affectueusement une mèche collant au front de Soluènn.

« Mais ces cheveux sont bien ceux du père », dit Sephiroth en fixant le bébé avec un sourire.

« Au fait, quel va être son nom ? » demanda Baku.

Soluènn et Genesis échangèrent un regard. Puis, tout en caressant affectueusement la joue de sa fille, le nouveau père dit :

« Selena. »

Ohana eut un sourire attendri.

« Joli nom. »

Soudain, les néons au plafond de la chambre se mirent à clignoter, puis la pièce fut plongée dans le noir.

« Tiens ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit Baku.

« Juste une panne de courant, sans doute, dit Alicia. Je vais vérifier. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit. Lorsqu'elle passa la tête dehors, elle vit que les lumières étaient toujours allumées, ici.

La mère referma la porte et haussa les épaules en direction de ses amis.

« Tiens, étrange. La panne ne concerne donc que cette chambre ? » dit Baku.

« Sans doute les néons », dit Soluènn.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans l'ombre d'un sombre placard tout au bout du couloir, deux ombres se mirent à ricaner.

« _Sans doute les néons ? _Je m'attendais à plus d'intelligence de sa part ! » dit l'un des êtres.

« Que veux-tu, le sang des humains coule dans ses veines et diminue la pureté de son âme. Nous sommes les seuls de notre espèce à avoir survécu à cette déchéance », dit son compagnon.

« C'est vrai. C'est pour ça qu'on est là, d'ailleurs, non ? »

« Oui. Pour que son enfant échappe à cette horreur. »

Le premier sourit.

« Notre reine est généreuse de porter autant d'attention à ce nouveau-né. »

Le second lui rendit son sourire.

« Oui. Alors, commençons à témoigner sa prévenance. »

* * *

_Tada ! Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre. Toutes ces premières reviews m'ont tellement stimulée que du coup, la suite m'est vite venue. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Le coup de l'aspirateur est lié à de vieux problèmes que j'ai eus quand j'étais plus petite, et que je passais l'aspirateur pour la première fois dans la maison. Heu, j'ai pas été aussi maladroite que Pips et Quick, mais bon… Juste, voilà, quoi ! _

_Vous avez aimé, j'espère ? Et j'espère que le nom de l'enfant vous convient. _


	3. Un sombre hôpital

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Un sombre hôpital**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Alicia, Soluènn, William, Arkon, Baku, Jug, Ohana, Bill, Nako, Pips et Quick. _

_

* * *

_

Quick et Pips étaient assis sur le lit, regardant le bébé qui dormait dans les bras de sa mère, elle-même endormie. Les jumeaux semblaient à la fois admiratifs et fascinés.

Ils n'avaient encore jamais vu de bébé humain de leur vie. Chez les gobelins, les naissances étaient très rares, d'autant que les humains venaient souvent sur leur île pour tuer les leurs, afin de récolter des noix qui permettaient de capturer des chocobos spéciaux.

Genesis était assis dans un fauteuil près du lit et regardait la jeune fille et leur enfant.

Dehors, Alicia était partie chercher la voiture avec Ohana et Angeal, pour tous les ramener chez elle. Ils n'allaient pas passer toute la nuit à l'hôpital. Jug et Baku attendaient dans le couloir.

« Tu sembles si heureux », dit Sephiroth, adossé au mur près de la porte de la chambre.

« Comment ne pas l'être après ça ? » dit Genesis en se tournant vers lui.

Son ami hocha la tête. Bizarrement, il ne souriait pas. Quelque chose semblait le préoccuper.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit Genesis, conscient de son inquiétude.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? Rester sur Gaïa et les emmener vivre avec toi, ou rester ici avec elles ? »

« Pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ? Tu veux me gâcher mon bonheur ? » grommela Genesis.

Soluènn tendit l'oreille et ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

« Bien sûr que non. C'est justement pour votre bonheur à tous les trois que je m'inquiète. Je pense que tu devrais rester ici. Ne leur impose pas ça. Il y a des sociétés du même genre que la Shinra ici, mais nettement moins envahissantes. Il n'y a même pas de monstres, et vous avez l'opportunité de vivre dans une région d'Angleterre paisible. Alors, profite de la vie qui s'offre à toi », dit Sephiroth.

Le jeune homme roux émit un soupir agacé. Sephiroth avait raison, mais il ne pouvait oublier ses rêves de devenir un héros. Ici, la gloire était moins facile à atteindre, les gens croyaient en si peu de choses…

Toujours en faisant semblant de dormir, Soluènn écoutait.

« Tu veux rester sur Terre, toi, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Genesis.

Sephiroth baissa les yeux. Il en avait bien envie. Mais en même temps, ses devoirs de Soldat le retenaient. D'autant qu'une rumeur à Midgar prétendait qu'une guerre à Wutaï aurait bientôt lieu. En tant que général, il devrait commander les troupes pour y aller, mais… Il y avait d'autres généraux, et… Il ne sentait pas à sa place là-bas. Ici, tout semblait si paisible ! C'était un dilemme insupportable. Mais Genesis avait des responsabilités ici, lui. Son choix était donc plus évident, non ?

La porte s'ouvrit. Baku apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

« La voiture est garée devant l'entrée, on n'attend plus que vous. Vous venez ? On reviendra demain rendre visite à Soluènn et Selena. »

Les deux Soldats se tournèrent vers le jeune homme. Ils allaient peut-être dire quelque chose, quand le bébé se mit à vagir. Les gobelins poussèrent un cri de surprise et tombèrent du lit.

« Ah, bravo ! Tu l'as réveillée », dit Genesis à Baku.

Jug, qui se trouvait dans le couloir, fronça les sourcils. Les gobelins, Baku, Soluènn et les Soldats eurent la même réaction. Cette aura…

« Il y a des ennemis, ici ! » dit Sephiroth.

« Oh non ! Encore ? ! ? Mais comment… » dit Soluènn.

Jug entra dans la chambre puis, sans attendre, enleva les draps et prit Soluènn dans ses bras, elle-même tenant toujours son bébé qui avait cessé de crier, mais pleurait toujours.

« Nous sortir vite », dit le grand homme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Toujours cachés, les deux personnages ricanèrent.

« Oh ! Ils nous sentent et choisissent tout de suite la fuite ? » dit la première créature.

« Ils se sentent vulnérables avec une femme épuisée plus un nourrisson », dit la seconde.

« Alors, on fait quoi ? »

« Laissons-les courir un peu, pour jouer. On va rigoler. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tandis qu'ils courraient à travers le couloir, Sephiroth dit :

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de monstres du tout sur Terre ! »

« Il faut croire que si », dit Soluènn.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? Leur aura ressemble à celle des monstres de Gaïa, en plus ! » dit Baku.

« Pas maintenant les questions, on court ! » dit Genesis.

Ils traversèrent le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier central menant aux autres étages de l'hôpital. Un plan était suspendu sur le mur de gauche.

« Si on va au bout du couloir, on devrait aboutir sur les ascenseurs », dit Baku en suivant le parcours avec son doigt.

Ils prirent donc le chemin au bout du couloir à droite. Mais là, ils tombèrent sur un mur.

« Une impasse ? ! ? » dit Pips, perché sur l'épaule gauche de Jug.

« Tout ça parce qu'on s'est fié à toi, Baku, crétin ! » dit Quick, sur l'autre épaule.

Furieux, le jeune homme se tourna vers le gobelin.

« La ferme ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si le plan n'était pas dans le bon sens ? Les hôpitaux terriens sont mal faits, voilà ce que je dis ! »

« Eh, n'insulte pas le service médical de ma planète ! » dit Soluènn.

« Bon, du calme, on fait demi-tour ! » dit Sephiroth.

La démarche s'exécuta. Le groupe se remit à courir dans l'autre sens. Mais à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le couloir se fit de plus en plus sombre.

Bientôt, tous les néons s'éteignirent. Heureusement, Sephiroth et Genesis avaient la faculté de voir dans le noir, grâce à leurs yeux Mako. Les gobelins le pouvaient également.

Mais arrivés devant l'escalier, ils se figèrent. Un bruit de pas retentit, signe que des gens descendaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent, inquiets. L'aura étrangère était plus forte, ici. Que se passait-il ?

Bientôt, ils virent les deux nouveaux arrivants. Ils portaient de grandes tuniques de moine noires. De longues capuches couvraient leurs visages. Les manches de leurs tuniques étaient si longues qu'elles cachaient leurs mains.

« Ce sont eux », murmura Baku. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Sephiroth et Genesis serraient fermement le manche de leurs épées dans leurs dos. Jug devait faire un effort pour ne pas crisper ses mains, qui tenaient toujours Soluènn. Le bébé s'était remis à vagir dans les bras de sa mère. Les gobelins se cachaient autant que possible derrière les larges épaules du grand homme.

« Vous courrez aussi vite que des limaces et gigotez comme des insectes », dit la première créature.

« La preuve », dit le deuxième.

Un curieux bruit résonna, comme quelque chose glissant au sol, quelque chose de gluant. Baissant les yeux, tous virent avec horreur des limaces, des serpents et des vers de terre jaillir des capes des deux êtres, et se diriger vers eux.

Cette fois, les Soldats n'hésitèrent plus. Ils dégainèrent leurs armes. Les deux silhouettes disparurent. Genesis passa la main sur la lame de son épée, la recouvrant de flammes.

D'un geste ample, il balaya l'espace et fit disparaître toutes ces horreurs.

« Bien joué ! » dit Pips en levant le poing, en signe de victoire.

« Genesis ! » cria la voix d'Angeal.

Le Soldat apparut dans l'escalier, suivi d'Ohana.

« On a senti l'aura de loin, mais on est arrivé trop tard. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dit la jeune femme.

« Quelque chose semble s'en prendre à nous, ici, dans l'hôpital », dit Sephiroth.

Soudain, Pips et Quick se mirent à crier en montrant les escaliers vers le haut. Tous virent une nouvelle vague de créatures dégoûtantes apparaître dans l'escalier, descendant vers eux à toute vitesse.

« Ça recommence ! » gémit Baku.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Genesis ? » dit Angeal.

Le jeune homme hésita, puis…

« On fuit ! » dit-il.

Tout le monde se mit à courir dans le couloir, vers la lumière.

« C'est lâche de détaler devant des bestioles ! » dit Baku.

« Tu crois qu'on peut se battre avec une femme et un bébé ! ? » dit Genesis.

« Eh, Quick ! Tu peux courir à la vitesse de la lumière, non ? Et si tu te servais de ton pouvoir pour éloigner Soluènn et la petite ? » dit Angeal.

« Oui ! On l'a déjà fait, non ? » dit Ohana.

« Heu, oui, mais avec deux personnes, c'est plus difficile, je ne peux pas faire plus de deux mètres, environ », dit le gobelin, gêné.

« Alors, on fonce ! » dit Genesis.

« Mais où ? » gémit Baku.

Soudain, ils aperçurent au bout du couloir les portes de deux ascenseurs.

« Là ! » dit Genesis, tout content.

Sitôt devant la porte, il appuya sur le bouton fléché indiquant le bas. Un ronronnement retentit, signe que l'ascenseur montait. Mais un bruit derrière eux les rappela à la réalité. Les bestioles les rattrapaient !

Ohana se retourna et fit la grimace.

« J'ai horreur des vers de terre ! »

Angeal mit une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« File avec les autres, je m'en occupe avec Sephiroth et Genesis. »

La jeune femme le défia du regard.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser seul ! » dit-elle.

« Moi non plus, on fait tous équipe ! » dit Baku, la sarbacane à la main.

Une sonnerie annonça l'arrivée de l'ascenseur, qui ouvrit ses portes. Jug entra le premier, les filles dans ses bras, les gobelins sur ses épaules.

« Baku, Ohana, protégez-les, je vous en prie », dit Genesis.

Les deux amis parurent surpris, puis acquiescèrent et montèrent en derniers. Une fois que les portes furent fermées, les trois soldats se tournèrent vers leurs ennemis et se mirent en garde, l'épée à la main.

« C'est parti ! » dit Genesis.

Il se jeta le premier sur les monstres, son épée étincelant de mille flammes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans l'ascenseur, Quick s'agrippait au cadran de l'ascenseur et appuyait compulsivement sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée en répétant : « Plus vite ! Plus vite ! Plus vite ! Plus vite… ! »

« Arrête, ça ne sert à rien. Que tu es bête, parfois », dit Baku.

« QUOI ? ! » s'indigna le gobelin.

Ohana croisa les bras.

« Les gens savent bien que ça ne sert à rien et pourtant ils le font… même si c'est une perte de temps et d'énergie. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ni faire preuve d'empathie. S'il vous plaît, rejoignez-nous le plus vite possible ! » acheva-t-elle en ouvrant grand les bras.

La main appuyant toujours sur le bouton mais avec lenteur, Quick prit un air déprimé.

« C'était… censé me remonter le moral ? » murmura le gobelin.

« Plus ou moins ! » dit la jeune femme.

Dans les bras de sa mère, Selena émit un petit rire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au huitième étage, les Soldats continuaient de se battre. Ils avaient tous armé des matérias de feu sur leurs épées. Les serpents, les vers et les limaces disparaissaient en cendre au contact des boules de feu que créaient les armes.

Parfois, quelques-uns atteignaient leurs jambes, mais ils les piétinaient de leurs bottes.

Alors qu'il finissait de couper la tête d'une vipère ayant traversé son mur de feu, Genesis jeta un regard vers le cadran. L'ascenseur était au deuxième étage, maintenant.

Puis le premier, et…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La sonnerie retentit.

« Ça y est ! » dit Quick.

« Oui ! » dit Soluènn.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le hall d'entrée. Tous se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au dixième étage, Sephiroth regarda le cadran. Ils avaient atteint le hall, plus de doute !

« On se replie ! » dit-il en envoyant une dernière vague de feu.

Acquiesçant, Angeal se tourna vers la porte et, d'un coup d'épée, la détruisit. Il sauta dans le vide, suivi de Sephiroth. Genesis envoya une dernière vague de feu, puis sauta à son tour.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atterri sur le toit de l'ascenseur en bas, ils ouvrirent la trappe de secours, entrèrent dans l'ascenseur puis sortirent par l'ouverture et arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital.

Mais là, ils furent surpris de voir que leurs amis se tenaient immobiles devant la voiture d'Alicia. Pourquoi ne montaient-ils pas dedans ?

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Dépêchez-vous de partir », dit Genesis en s'approchant de Jug et Soluènn, qui fixaient le véhicule avec effroi.

Mais lorsque lui-même vit ce qui n'allait pas, il se figea. La voiture… était remplie de serpents, de rats, de vers et autres insectes répugnants. La voix d'un des deux êtres retentit dans le vent froid de la nuit.

« _On vous l'avait dit, vous êtes trop lents_ », dirent les deux créatures en même temps.

Comme un témoignage à cette menace, le tonnerre gronda. Tout le parc de l'hôpital était infesté de vermine.

Ils ne pouvaient plus partir, ils étaient piégés.

* * *

_Ysa666, merci de ta review. Tu en sais maintenant un petit peu plus sur les ombres du placard, hein ? Pas rassurant, j'imagine. _

_MaryIshtar, merci de me comprendre pour l'aspirateur. Ouais, la tranquillité n'a pas duré avec les deux créatures. _

_Ayame, pour ce qui est du lien entre Soluènn et les créatures, on ne saura pas avant un moment, mais je te rassure, les découvertes continueront, les réponses viendront petit à petit. _

_Nmfrter, merci de ta review. J'espère que tu aimes cette suite. _

_Lunastrelle, t'imagine pas que je suis aussi maladroite que les gobelins pour l'aspirateur, hein ! Oh, t'inquiète, je suis pas fâchée ni rien ! Que veut Jenova au bébé ? Ben, on verra dans la suite. Ah, je dis pas que le bébé va se faire enlever, je sais pas encore, la suite s'arrête là pour l'instant, je dois encore mettre mon imagination à l'épreuve pour écrire le prochain chapitre. _

_Enfin, merci à toutes pour vos reviews, et à plus ! J'espère que les bestioles ne vous ont pas trop dégoûtées ? Les serpents, les rats, les vers, et tout ça… _


	4. Un sacrifice pour un sursis

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Un sacrifice pour un sursis**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Alicia, Soluènn, William, Arkon, Baku, Jug, Ohana, Bill, Nako, Selena, Pips et Quick. _

_

* * *

_Rien ne troublait le silence paisible de l'église. Accroupie au milieu des fleurs, Aéris s'occupait de couper des mauvaises herbes autour d'une fleur jaune.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta et se redressa. Elle lissa les plis de sa robe blanche et bleue, puis elle rejoignit le plancher en bois de l'église près de l'autel.

Cette église avait dû être belle, autrefois, avant que la poussière et les moisissures ne s'attaquent aux fondations. La jeune femme se demandait parfois comment cet endroit avait pu être abandonné. Personne n'y venait donc, autrefois ?

Soudain, elle leva la tête vers le ciel. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Que se passait-il ?

Joignant les mains contre son cœur, la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Puis elle les rouvrit avec l'air inquiet. Quelque chose était en train de se produire ! Quelque chose qui allait bouleverser le cours des choses, et ce de façon dramatique !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les deux créatures sortirent de l'ombre des buissons du parc de l'hôpital et s'avancèrent vers Soluènn et ses compagnons.

La jeune fille tenait toujours Selena dans ses bras, qui continuait de pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » attaqua Genesis.

L'une des deux personnes tendit la main. Cette dernière parut, dans la lumière des réverbères, blanche comme si elle avait été recouverte de farine.

« Donnez-nous l'enfant. »

Les trois Soldats serrèrent plus fort le manche de leurs épées. Soluènn cala Selena plus près de son cœur, comme si les êtres pouvaient à tout moment franchir la muraille de ses amis pour lui prendre sa fille.

« Ça jamais ! » dit Genesis. Il fit glisser sa main sur la lame de son épée, invoquant la magie du feu.

Soudain, la deuxième créature tendit le bras vers la voiture et se pencha, comme pour ramasser quelque chose. Une forme humaine se forma dans l'obscurité, flottant doucement jusqu'à la main de la créature.

Tous reconnurent avec effroi la pauvre Alicia. Elle était évanouie. Des serpents entouraient son corps, glissant tout autour en sifflant de contentement.

« Donnez-nous le bébé, ou nous la tuons », dit la créature.

Tous restèrent immobiles, partagés entre la rage et l'impuissance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » dit Angeal.

« On ne va quand même pas leur donner le bébé ? » dit Baku.

« Bien sûr que non, mais il faut un plan », murmura Sephiroth.

Dans les bras de Jug, Soluènn regardait avec horreur sa mère prisonnière. Mon dieu, elle n'était quand même pas morte ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma mère ? » dit la jeune fille, incapable de garder le silence.

« Rassure-toi, elle n'est pas morte, dit l'un des deux êtres. Pas encore… »

« Mais nous pouvons très bien ordonner à nos gentils amis serpents de découper sa jolie peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit méconnaissable ! Tout dépend de vos actes », dit le deuxième.

Jug serra les dents. Il aurait aimé foncer dans le tas, mais la situation ne s'y prêtait absolument pas. Personne ne savait quoi faire.

Aux pieds du géant, Quick émit un soupir désespéré.

« Cela semble être une situation sans issue. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste fuir ? » dit Quick.

Pips le poussa violemment au sol.

« C'est pas le moment de dire des bêtises pareilles ! ! ! » dit le gobelin.

Après un moment, Soluènn prit la parole.

« Si je viens… vous laisserez ma mère et ma fille ? »

Tous regardèrent la jeune fille comme si elle était devenue folle.

« Soluènn ? ! ? » dit Baku.

« Soluènn, voyons ! » dit Ohana.

Ignorant leurs protestations, Soluènn descendit des bras de Jug. Genesis se mit devant elle et voulut l'arrêter, mais elle l'obligea à prendre Selena dans ses bras.

« Tu es folle ? ! ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de… » dit le Soldat.

« Je sais ce que je fais, arrête ! Une fois qu'ils auront relâché ma mère, attaquez. J'ai juste assez de forces pour me lancer un sort de bouclier, ainsi je ne serai pas blessée. »

Le jeune homme fit la moue, sceptique. Tandis qu'il donnait Selena à Ohana, Soluènn fit quelques pas vers la voiture où les deux créatures attendaient avec leur prisonnière.

« L'échange nous convient, tu peux venir », dit le premier ennemi.

« Relâchez d'abord ma mère, et je viens. »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil. Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? » dit le deuxième.

« Relâchez-la et je viens en même temps ! » ordonna Soluènn.

Le sourire insolent que les deux ennemis avaient affiché jusque-là disparut.

« Très bien », dit le premier.

Il tendit lentement la main vers le haut. Les serpents relâchèrent la jeune femme et la jetèrent vers le groupe. Jug la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle touche le sol.

En même temps, Soluènn marcha jusque devant eux. Genesis fit un pas en avant, prêt à foncer pour mener une attaque, quand il vit la créature de gauche saisir Soluènn par le bras et le lui tordre dans le dos. Il sortit une dague de sa main libre et la mit sous la gorge de l'adolescente.

« Arrête ! » dit Angeal.

« Qu'allez-vous faire, bande d'enfoirés ? ! ? » dit Genesis.

« Vous empêcher de prendre une quelconque initiative », dit la créature qui tenait Soluènn.

La jeune fille serra les dents. Il la serrait trop fort ! Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose s'éveiller en elle. Avec horreur, elle réalisa que l'état de faiblesse où elle se trouvait rendait son corps assez imprévisible. La magie de la matéria d'ambre était en elle depuis le jour où elle avait failli mourir par la faute d'Arkon, lorsqu'il avait invoqué la toute puissance de _Loveless_.

Et en cet instant, le danger de mort éveillait cette magie. La jeune fille serra les dents. Elle avait juste assez de force pour un sortilège…

Avec effort, elle leva la tête vers Genesis. Le Soldat croisa son regard et se figea. Ce regard qu'avait la jeune fille… Oh non, pas ça !

« Soluènn, non ! » dit le jeune homme.

Un éclat doré aveugla l'assistance. Les deux créatures reculèrent. Soluènn tomba à genoux. Son corps étincelait comme un soleil vivant.

Un vent puissant jaillit d'elle. Les insectes, les serpents, toute la vermine qui infestait la voiture et le sol disparurent en poussière au contact de cette énergie.

Les deux créatures reculèrent, la main sur leur capuche. Ils détestaient cette lumière ! Un ultime flash, plus puissant que les autres, les fit disparaître en fumée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Genesis ouvrit les yeux. Il sentit le contact du sol sous son dos. Il se redressa, et vit avec surprise qu'il était dans l'une des rues de Midgar.

Ses compagnons étaient allongés tout autour de lui sur le sol, inconscients. Mais Alicia, Soluènn et Selena n'étaient pas là. Pas plus que les deux mystérieux ennemis qui les avaient attaqués.

Mais comment était-ce possible ? Que diable s'était-il passé ?

Paniqué, il courut près d'Ohana et fouilla la jeune femme, cherchant la matéria qui servait à faire le voyage entre la Terre et Gaïa.

Mais elle avait disparu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque le flash disparut, Alicia reprit conscience et vit, avec surprise, qu'elle était allongée sur le sol devant l'hôpital. Elle vit sa fille qui rampait péniblement au sol, vers le tas de langes où était Selena, sur le sol.

La jeune femme se redressa et courut prendre le bébé puis aida sa fille à s'assoire contre la voiture et lui mit son enfant dans les bras.

« Ma chérie… mon dieu, qu'as-tu fait ? » murmura Alicia.

Le visage de Soluènn était pâle, elle tremblait. Avec effort, elle ouvrit les yeux et offrit un faible sourire à sa mère.

« Je devais… faire ça », dit-elle.

Alicia secoua la tête.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher du secours, l'hôpital est juste là… »

Elle fit mine de se lever, mais Soluènn attrapa la manche de sa veste, l'obligeant à rester.

« Maman… veille sur ma fille… Et le moment venu, donne-lui la lettre que j'ai écrite le jour où je suis tombée enceinte, rappelle-toi… Elle comprendra tout. »

« Ne parle pas, tu es faible, je vais chercher un médecin ! »

« Non… Ne dis rien à ma fille, pas avant qu'elle n'ait seize ans… Ces créatures ne sont pas mortes, elles vont continuer à venir pour s'attaquer à mon enfant. En ramenant les autres dans leur monde et en les obligeant à rester là-bas, j'ai pu minimiser les dégâts. Ainsi, le portail demeure fermé entre nos deux mondes, et c'est bien. Selena sera… la seule capable de voyager… quand elle… sera… prête. »

La jeune fille gémit.

« Soluènn ! Chérie ! » dit Alicia d'un suppliant.

Soluènn prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne.

« Pardon, maman… j'aurais tant voulu que tout reste comme c'était, on avait enfin retrouvé le bonheur… c'était comme un rêve… mais tous les rêves… ont une… fin ! Pardon… pour… tout ! »

Lentement, sa main se détacha de celle d'Alicia. Cette dernière se figea, refusant de croire ce qui venait de se produire.

L'orage gronda. La pluie se mit à tomber. Alicia mit la main sur sa bouche. Puis, malgré les sanglots qui se mirent à secouer son corps, elle prit le bébé dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans un monde situé entre la vie et la mort, le fantôme d'une femme avait tout regardé avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Debout devant un miroir de fumée dans un monde constitué de formes floues et liquides, Jenova rit.

« Petite idiote ! Ton sacrifice ne m'empêchera pas de mener mes plans à exécution. Bientôt, le corps de ta fille sera à moi. Tu ne lui as accordé qu'un sursis, tout comme aux autres ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle éclata de rire. Mais son rire cessa lorsqu'elle vit qu'Alicia avait quelque chose dans la main, quelque chose qu'elle avait pris de la main de sa fille. Elle reconnut le médaillon que tous les membres de la Ligue du Savoir portaient : le cœur couronné protégé par deux mains. Mais ce bijou-ci avait quelque chose de différent : les deux parts du cœur étaient constitués de deux cristaux en forme de larmes.

Une voix résonna dans l'infini du monde où Jenova aimait s'isoler lorsqu'elle n'errait pas sur Gaïa.

« Ce sursis sera largement suffisant pour que tous gagnent en force avant de te vaincre, Jenova. Il le sera surtout pour ma fille. »

Jenova serra les dents et voulut hurler, mais elle sentit la présence de Soluènn s'effacer. Cette fois, la jeune fille était bien partie.

* * *

_Voilà ! Je sais, ça se termine brutalement et mal. Je ne m'attendais pas moi-même à ça. Mais ça se termine ainsi. Cette fic se clôt donc sur la mort de Soluènn. Encore que, comme vous l'avez remarquée, il reste quelque chose d'elle, qui continue de veiller. _

_La suite viendra donc avec une autre fic, qui s'intitulera "Le Cœur de la Lumière", et l'héroïne sera Selena, ce coup-ci. Mais le transit de chapitres sera moins rapide, parce que je vais en même temps m'attaquer à la suite de ma première fic de LOTR. Alors on verra. _

_Voilà. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas tous trop déçus. Désolée. _

_J'espère que vous me laisserez des reviews, même si c'est pour exprimer votre déception. _

_À bientôt, j'espère.  
_


End file.
